Red String of Fate
by minthyuuga
Summary: Sasuhina. 赤い糸 . Collection of oneshots. 100 oneshots project.
1. First Impressions

The young Uchiha didn't understand why his mother made him play with the Hyuuga girl. The brooding Uchiha pouted. _It wasn't fair _he thought. He wanted to play with Itachi and go train with him. Not waste his time on a Hyuuga for kami's sake. Or on any girl for that matter. Girls were weird, troublesome, and some are just plain idiotic or inane.

"Sasuke.." His mother yelled. "Hinata-chan is here."

Sasuke looked at his mother with contempt. "Now, Sasuke, stop being so mean. She is the daughter of your father's acquaintance. Be nice to her, okay?"

"Shiru-ka. I don't want to play with her." answered the distraught little Uchiha. Mikoto smiled at her son.

"Don't be so rude, Sasuke. You like playing with Naruto-kun, right? It's the same thing. Besides Hinata-chan is so sweet. Isn't that right Hinata-chan? Mikoto smiled at the little silhouette hiding behind her. Hinata was gripping onto Mikoto's dress and stared at the little Uchiha's frowning face. Sasuke could se e the Hyuuga features in her. Her medium-length indigo locks. Her pale pupil-less white eyes. She looked so….so innocent?

Raven hair slipped as the woman as bent down to the girl's eye level. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan. Sasuke isn't as mean as he looks." Hinata looked innocently at the woman's eyes begging her not to leave.

Mikoto motioned for Sasuke to come. "Now take Hinata-chan and go play in the garden for a while, okay, Sasuke? Think you can manage that?" Smiled the dark haired woman.

Sasuke reluctantly agreed. He had no other choice. He couldn't let his mother down, could he? Itachi would laugh at him if he refused to do a simple task like that. Surely, he can tolerate an hour of spending time with the young Hyuuga, right?

Sasuke grabbed the girl's wrist pulling her towards the end of the Uchiha compound. They made their way towards the door which lead into the outside of the Uchiha compound. _Maybe I can torture her while we're alone. _The little Uchiha smirked. _Oh, wouldn't that be fun. That would be her punishment for being so annoying like other girls. _Hinata didn't mutter a word as he dragged her along, not knowing what Sasuke was thinking. The pitter-patter of small feet could be heard as they made their way towards their destination.

—

Sasuke was annoyed. _Very annoyed. _No matter what he did, the Hyuuga wouldn't scream or _tell _on him. She almost cried once, but the tears quickly vanished. She was so…_different_. He brushed that thought off. All the other girls would tell on him or get angry, but not the Hyuuga. She would just _ignore_him. He flung dirt at her. He flung worms at her. He even tried setting her clothes on fire with his fire-ball jutsu, but alas she dodged. He tried every possible torturing method he could think of. He wouldn't let her escape until she started breaking down. Yes. Sasuke was a jerk, but he didn't care. She was a challenge. _Then an idea hit him like a ton of bricks._

"Come over here, Hyuuga" ordered the young boy. "Sit with me." "H-hai, S-sasuke-kun." responded the girl. The quiet Hyuuga nodded shyly. He could see the nervousness in her pale orbs. _Tsk. Weakling._

Hinata obeyed and sat next to the Uchiha on a series of stone steps. Sasuke looked at her with a pair of mischievous eyes.

"I want to play with your hair, Hyuuga." said the boy. _Or set it on fire. _He remembered how he was fondling with Itachi's hair in one hand and a kunai in his grip in his other hand when they were little. He had accidentally cut off Itachi's ponytail. It wasn't a pretty sight. Itachi was a little upset, but he eventually got over it. Itachi wasn't that petty of a person. But girls were different. They were vain. They would be angry if their hair were messed up in any way. Messing with her hair would guarantee that he would get under her skin, right? It would be slow and painful. There were so many things he could do. Pull it. Set it on fire. Cut it. The possibilities were limitless.

Sasuke took a strand of her hair that cascaded over her shoulder.. Hinata flinched a little. He could see a tear form in her eyes. She was nervous. He continued to touch her hair. Her hair was…was…so.. soft? His mother's hair was soft, but it wasn't anywhere as velvety as Hinata's. The color was intriguing too. It was a shade of purple that was unique to her only. He has never seen anyone with purple hair, let alone hair this soft. He couldn't destroy her hair. Playing with her hair was intoxicating and inviting. Her soft flesh felt nice against his skin, too. Her face was too innocent and … sweet?

"Hyuuga, I am going to play with your hair whenever you come here. Got it? Or else I'll throw worms at you again." threatened the Uchiha.

His threat was scary to the young heiress. He was a bully, but he was being sort of nice to her? At least he was gentle with her hair. "H-hai, Sasuke-kun" smiled Hinata. That soft smile made Sasuke feel weird and fuzzy inside. Tsk. _It didn't mean anything? Right?_ thought Sasuke. Wrong.

She was different from other whiny, annoying girls he was use to. Uchiha Sasuke was so wrong about her. His heart began beating erratically. Boy. He was in love. He was sooo in love. And he didn't even know it.

It was then that THE Uchiha Sasuke had developed a habit of playing with Hinata's indigo locks. Her soft, velvety locks that had an unnatural shape to them. Boy, did he love playing with her hair. Her soft, soft indigo hair. It was a secret that he was going to keep forever. He was going to bring that secret to his grave even if he had to.


	2. Happy Birthday

Very cheesey, angsty, and just plain fluff. Post-war Narutoverse? No kiddie Sasuhina this chapter. They will return though. I apologize in advance due to how horrible this oneshot is. I had to get this idea out. I couldn't hold it in, albeit I have no excuses. This doesn't flow. I'm just a horrible writer. Sigh.

* * *

Hinata had waited all day to see her boyfriend. She was heading towards the Uchiha compound at the far end of Konoha to where Sasuke was.. Her fingers were laced between the handles of a woven-straw basket that held the dishes she had prepared. She had prepared him an elaborate dinner with a plethora of tomato dishes. Sasuke had loved tomatoes for as long as he can remember.

She had passed Ichiraku Ramen.

An image of his emotionless and apathetic face flashed before her eyes. Four years had passed since they have been together and it was still strange to her. Love was an enigma to the Hyuuga. Ever since Hinata was little, she was taught that Uchihas were calculating, worthless, and were not capable of love. That was a fact of life, wasn't it?

She had passed the Hokage Tower.

It was the complete opposite. It couldn't be further from the truth. Uchihas were people who had loved the most. They had loved so much that it had pained them. It had hurt them. Loving too much was a flaw of Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata had known. She had known all too well.

Love had pained her too. Hinata had poured all heart and soul into the Hyuuga clan and had received nothing in return. Loving someone only brought you pain.

Sasuke and Hinata understood each other. There was an air of understanding and mutual trust between them. They were both introverts who appreciated the serenity of silence. Silence had brought them peace, a peace undisturbed and tranquil.

She was at the gate of the Uchiha Compound. Ancient oriental tiered-styled roofs graced the Uchiha compound. Flowers filled the once-infertile land. The field of flowers ranged from camellias, lavenders, azaleas, to chrysanthemums provided by the Yamanaka family. Sasuke and Hinata had planted these flowers to mourn the deceased in honor of his clan.

She knocked three times on the door of the Uchiha. The door opened revealing an Uchiha smirking at Hinata. Pale eyes met Obsidian orbs.

Hinata noticed that Sasuke's was covered in flour and took a finger to gently scrape the ghost-white substance off of his shirt. Hinata tried to restrain a chuckle from escaping. She didn't know why Sasuke was covered in flour and decided asking him would be a good idea. She cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Why are you covered in flour, Sasuke-kun?" questioned the pale woman. Her voice was soft and sweet like the smell that radiated off the geometrical petals of flowers. Sasuke could never get enough of her voice. Hearing her voice made Sasuke feel safe. It had made him feel like he still had a reason to be in this world.

Sasuke sheepishly placed a hand behind his head. "It's a surprise, Hinata". The avenger had a look of pride on his face. Hinata smiled. Sasuke was never a person who liked surprises, but he had gone out of his way to make her happy. Hinata obediently followed him inside. She placed the straw basket down on the table.

Flour, sugar, knives, and the smell of cinnamon filled the little kitchenette. It was astounding to see such a mess. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the effort Sasuke had put in. She was going to help him clean up after, even if he refused. She knew the Uchiha ego was too big to accept help, but she wouldn't allow that.

"Close your eyes." ordered Sasuke. Hinata obeyed. She shut her lavender eyes as directed. Soft lashes fluttered as she struggled to keep her orbs shut.

Hinata felt the presence of his hand travel up her body and trailed towards her delicate face. Calloused hands met with soft, untainted skin. She had missed his touch so much. Sasuke placed his fingers on her cheeks then he worked his way to her nose and forehead and lips.

The Uchiha smirked.

Hinata eyes opened and noticed Sasuke had gotten flour all over her face. "That's not fair, Sasuke-kun." Hinata pouted. Her face was burning and flushed to a hue of pink. "Y-you got flour all over me!" The hyuuga would never throw a tantrum around her friends, but with Sasuke it was different. She could express herself when he was around. Maybe the avenger and his mentality had rubbed off on her?

_Oh. She had to get him back._

Hinata got on her heels and tiptoed up to the Uchiha's face. Their height difference was astounding due to her petite stature, but Hinata was not afraid. She kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, and finally his lips.

The flour transferred from her lips to different parts of his face. Sasuke wanted to laugh, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"You're going to pay for that, Hinata." threatened Sasuke. Hinata gave him a sheepish smile.

Sasuke took her by the waist with one arm. "S-sasuke-kun!" He had taken her by suprise. He had known her one weakness. Hinata was _very_ ticklish and she had only shared that weakness with her mother.

Sasuke started tickling her at her stomach and worked his way to her sides. He _loved _teasing her.

Hinata couldn't breathe. The air was knocked out of her lungs due to laughing uncontrollably. She hated being tickled against her will. It was already bad enough being a shinobi who was ticklish.

Sasuke stopped and placed Hinata down. A smirk was ever so present on his face as Hinata started to regain her composure. Hinata was so embarrassed that she could feel her cheeks burning up again. Her cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

He went towards the counter. A confectionary box with pink ribbons laid on the surface. Sasuke took the box and placed it in the fingers of the girl. Hinata saw that cinnamon rolls – her favorite things in the world- filled the box Tears started to cloud to her vision as shock overcame her. Nobody had ever given her such a meaningful present before.

"S-sasuke.." mumbled the girl.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in towards his chest. It took Hinata by surprise. He wrapped his arms around her. The embrace felt natural. Sasuke was never this physically close to a girl. The only exception was his mother.

"Happy Birthday, Hinata." Uchihas were not very verbal, but it was from his heart.

The girl started sobbing quietly even more. She wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Thank y-you..." was all that escaped from her lips.


	3. Perpetual Solace

"Oi, Sakura. Can you hurry up?" yelled the blonde jinchuriki.

Pink hair slipped as the girl fixed her hitai-ate. "Hai. I'm coming." This darn thing isn't cooperating. "Hinata, can you help me?". "Hai, Sakura-chan." The girl swiftly held on to the pinkette's headband and fixed it into place.

"Oi, teme. How does it feel going on your mission since you came back from the village?

The Uchiha glared at the blonde next to him. "Annoying, since you are here." stated the avenger.

The blonde let out a boisterous laugh. "Don't worry, teme. Sakura and I have to separate from you guys anyway. Ba-chan told us to deliver a scroll to Gaara. We'll meet up at the land of snow."

The team was dispatched three days ago to investigate the land of Snow and to speak with the Kazekage about the current situation about bandits that infiltrated the the fire country. It was better to have a capable reconnaissance team to scout the area, then to be sorry. Using Hinata's byakugan would be advantageous to them.

"Hn."

Sasuke was glad he could get out of the house. His muscles were beginning to turn to pulp and the old hag wouldn't have let him out if it wasn't for Naruto. Although he didn't know if doing missions would help ease his mind, refusing to leave his apartment felt nice, albeit unhealthy.

"We'll leave you guys here and we'll meet you guys in a week." said Naruto.

"Bye, Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun." beamed the pale girl.

"Ja-ne, Hinata and Sasuke-kun." Sakura waved to them as they started to depart from their comrades.

Naruto walked passed the raven haired man and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Bye, Sasuke. I'll see you later."

The two shinobi continued to travel towards their destination.

After travelling for another three days, they found a place to rest near a river. They decided that staying there for the rest of the day was best for now before they could continue. They didn't talk that much on their way to the snow country, but Sasuke was glad the girl he was forced to travel with was not annoying. He turned to the girl setting up the shelter.

Onyx eyes met the Hyuuga's pale orbs. She swiftly averted her eyes away from his. His piercing glare sent chills down the girl's spine. Sasuke was different than Naruto. He didn't radiate rays of sunshine and wasn't the paradigm of happiness that she knew as Naruto.

He was the only one besides her father that can make her feel intimidated, but she felt a sense of sadness whenever she thought of the Uchiha.

"Hyuuga. Let's spar," Sasuke said teasingly. His signature smirk was ever so present on his handsome features. The girl's eyes widened in surprised at the sudden request. "W-why me?" asked the girl.

"It'll give us something to do until Naruto and Sakura come back from delivering the scroll to the Kazekage. We have a lot of time to kill travelling to the snow country."

"S-sounds good, Sasuke-kun," replied Hinata. Although Hinata was nervous, sparring against Sasuke would definitely benefit her. She definitely needed to practice her taijustsu. "I won't go easy on you just because you're a woman." "Understood." Delicate small veins appeared around her pale eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke activated his sharingan. He disappeared in a flash. He's fast she thought.

His movements were difficult to read but Hinata had to keep up with his swiftness.

Sasuke landed a series of direct hit to her stomach, but she managed to avoid most of it and kept her balance through her lower center of gravity.

"Your movements are too slow."

He's going easy on me. He's not sparring but rather helping me. He's probably the fastest person I fought so far.

"Gentle fist." Hinata continued to execute her punches. Sasuke effortlessly dodged her series of gentle fists. He landed a kick to her side, which sent her rolling and gasping for air.

At least she can take a hit thought Sasuke. I'm surprised she can keep up with me. "Your chakra control is good. It might even be on par with Sakura. Try to keep up with me again." The Uchiha made a series of hand signs. Snake. Sheep. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger.

Flames shot from his mouth and came straight for the girl. Hinata launched a chakra force towards the flames to deflect them towards Sasuke, but he gracefully dodged the flames.

Chidori Senbon! Thousands of sebon came towards Hinata. She tried to dodge the succession of senbon, but she wasn't quick enough.

"Shit." Sasuke swiftly ran to the girl and grabbed her wrist when he realized that she couldn't dodge it in time. He pulled her away towards his chest to escape the flurry of his ninjustsu. When they finished escaping the flurry of lightning, they took refuge under the thick bark of the gingko tree. A couple of senbon had hit him, but it didn't carry enough power to make notable damage.

"Sasuke! Are you alright? Let me take a look." She wasn't stuttering this time. Her face was full of concern and worry.

"You forgot the honorifics." stated Sasuke blatantly. He couldn't help but tease her some more. She was such an easy target. He laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. The girl's eyes widened in surprise at the skinship. Warmth emitted from her red cheeks in embarrassment.

"W-what are you d-doing, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm tired." Sasuke replied. It was like being in his mother's presence again. He never felt so protected and safe with another person before. His eyes closed and relaxed at his new soft pillow. She smelled like lavender with a hint of jasmine. The smell was very subtle, but it suited her gentle demeanor just like his mother. Everything about her reminded him of his mother and he despised it. Her smile, her kindness, and the gentleness in her eyes. He wanted to forget. He didn't want to relive the past he held on to by a thread. Perhaps his will power was growing thinner.

"Of what?"

The moment was filled with silence. It engulfed both of the people sitting by the tree in a sense of serenity.

"Everything."

"Then you can keep resting until you aren't tired anymore."

Hinata understood his feelings. She hated being tired. She was tired of running away; tired of everything that she was and everything that the future holds for her.

"Don't leave me." the Uchiha murmured. His onyx eyes were still closed. It was like he was in a deep trance.

Hinata couldn't stop staring at his innocent face. Sasuke usually scowled most of the time and never smiled, but this Sasuke was different. His solemn face was intoxicating. Looking at his helpless face only made her want to protect him even more. She wondered if he ever showed this vulnerable side of him to anyone else. She ran her fingers through his soft raven hair as her mother did for her when she had nightmares.

"I won't." was all that escaped from the girl's lips.

They stayed under the gingko tree for hours, escaping reality in their newfound solace.

* * *

I hope that wasn't bad. I hope it wasn't cringe-worthy and not coherent. I wrote it when I was high on no-sleep, so I'll fix it later when I'm not tired. I'll probably expand the sparring scene and the under the tree scene. My writing is like the choppiest thing ever. And sorry for taking so long to update. I really want to write a long fanfic, but I have no time. Sigh. Maybe in the next few weeks, I'll start a long Sasuhina one and continue this 100 oneshot is probably a highschool oneshot.


	4. Distraction

The young Uchiha let out a huge sigh as he loosened the tie around his neck.

Sasuke was exhausted and the nonsense that surrounded him only contributed to his problems.

Kakashi sensei had paired Sasuke up with another person for a project. In his mind, he was praying to god that he would get Naruto as his partner and not a fangirl. He would rather have the loud blonde screaming in his ears than have a fangirl drool all over him. When it came to cooperation and group work, Uchiha Sasuke is probably the worst person to rely on. He liked working by himself and didn't need others to help him.

He had no doubt in his mind that Kakashi had done this on purpose. Sasuke was sure Kakashi was a sadist and loved to see the boy suffer. He would love to kill Kakashi, but it wouldn't be satisfying enough to just murder his sensei.

The pale girl beside him placed her schoolbag next to the huge wooden desk located across from the bed. Two porcelain cups and a plate of sandwiches were placed upon the wooden contraption. Inside the cups were a dark liquid that filled the room with an earthy aroma. His mother had brought them chamomile tea to warm them up as they did their homework.

Sasuke took a sip of the tea from the white cup. The dark earthy liquid filled his stomach and throat with warmth. He glanced at the girl nervously standing in his room. Onyx eyes met the Hyuuga's pale orbs. She swiftly averted her eyes away from his. His piercing glare sent chills down the girl's spine.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun, what should the topic be for our p-project?" the timid girl asked.

"Anything is fine. Let's just get this over with." Sasuke stated.

"Oh." Her perfectly red lips formed into the shape of 'o'. Many thoughts were running through her mind. Was he that disgusted with her as his partner? She wasn't the most perfect person in the world. She knew that. The only thing she could was do was try her best and not become a nuisance. Hinata was trying so hard not pass out due to her nervousness.

"How about writing the paper on the feudal era of Japan? W-we could talk about the role of the shinobi in the S-sengoku period of Japan. We can elaborate on their espionage and infiltrations and how their roles affected modern-day Japan and how it contrasted with the samurai.

"Good enough." He loosened his grip on the pencil and looked up. The Uchiha was staring at the girl beside him. At a quick glance, the girl was nothing special. Her features were ordinary. But if you stared close enough, the girl was beautiful in a traditional sense. Her eyes were of a unique lavender color and her dark locks contrasted nicely with her alabaster skin and petite body. She was always quiet during class and a loner.

Her lips curled up into an incandescent smile at the acknowledgement. The girl suddenly started to hiccup. She quickly covered her mouth. Another series of soft hiccups escaped from her mouth.

He couldn't help but smirk at the girl's horror stricken face. Her cute face was horrified at the constant hiccuping. He thought it was adorable, which annoyed him to no end. The way she spoke and how she looked was distracting to him. The effect she had on him was undeniable. At this rate, they wouldn't be able to get anything done.

The brooding young man swiftly grabbed the girl's wrist and pinned her to his bed.

He leaned in closer to her ear. "Hinata, if you don't shut up right this instant, I'll give you a reason to stop talking."

The Hyuuga's cheeks immediately turned red at the Uchiha's sudden threat. When Hinata is nervous, her stuttering and hiccups goe beyond her control and the Uchiha only made her feel more nervous. It was a vicious cycle. The girl had wanted to be partners with Naruto, but with her lousy luck, she got paired with the most intimidating person in her class. She was sure he could feel the heat rising from her cheeks because of how much she was blushing.

"S-sorry, S-sasuke-kun."

"Hn. At least that stopped the hiccups."

The Uchiha smirked at the timid girl before him. His onyx eyes were still staring at her pink cheeks and perfectly red lips. "Let's get back to work, Hyuuga." He carefully shifted his weight off of her and went back to his homework without a single word.

Maybe having a Hyuuga as his partner wouldn't be so bad after all. After all, teasing her some more could be fun. He noticed that the Hyuuga blushed every time she was around the Dobe. It was refreshing to see that someone like him could make her feel flustered too.

_I could get use to this _thought Sasuke.


End file.
